


“现在您知道了吗？”【校园AU向】

by Margauxxxxxiu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margauxxxxxiu/pseuds/Margauxxxxxiu





	“现在您知道了吗？”【校园AU向】

“学长...你可以...你可以出席我的毕业典礼吗。我是说……”  
“我…我是说，这就要毕业了……感谢学长四年里对我的照顾。恩……如果学长有空的话，我想请学长来参加我的毕业典礼”  
他在心里反反复复斟酌这一字一句。  
像是斟酌着什么总统竞选致辞，或是，告白宣言。

Peter递交完毕业材料，从高大的办公楼里走出来，慢悠悠的踢着路边的小石子儿，独自走在林荫大道上。  
他站在梧桐树下，阳光穿过树叶的缝隙落在他栗色的短发和干净清爽格子衬衫上。  
手机被紧紧捏在手里，不断被解锁的屏幕毫无变化，他依旧在纠结着，要不要拨打那个烂熟于心的电话号码。  
六月初的焦灼阳光和焦躁不安的内心，使他无法像平时解题一样冷静沉着。  
面对学长他总是这样，这可真令人懊恼。  
“Hey Peter，一起去吃饭吗！”Ned不知道从哪里冒出来，毫无征兆的拍上了Peter的肩膀，吓得后者差点把手机甩到眼前的人工湖里去。  
还好他捏的紧。  
捏……的……紧。  
当Peter发现自己无意间点到了拨打键并且对方已经接通电话的时候，一气之下差点没从岸上往人工湖里跳，还好Ned拉得紧。  
“喂？Peter。”  
话筒里的声音懒散而沙哑。他似乎还没有睡醒。  
糟糕！Peter突然窒息。他竟然忘记了他的学长最近参加国外研讨会这两天在倒时差这事儿。  
于是一瞬间整个人都拘谨了起来，尽管隔着屏幕，Peter就差没站军姿敬礼了，连说话都带着点儿磕巴。  
“我，那个，emmm……学长不不不不不好意思打扰你休息了…”  
神啊……救救这个可怜的孩子吧……Ned在一边看着六神无主的好基友，默默扶额。不用看都知道这个人在跟谁打电话。  
“你一大早打过来，不会就是跟我说这个的吧，”电话那一端的男人懒洋洋的翻了个身，哼哼唧唧的发出了些类似于不满的声音“如果是的话，我想你应该准备好被拉黑了，恩？”  
“不是不是不是不是！不是的！”  
他的否定词像连珠炮一样从嘴巴里蹦出来，尽管他一次次的想在学长面前表现的沉稳些，像个靠谱的大人，但不知道为什么，他总是很难做到，至少在学长面前是。  
“嗯……到饭点了吗？”电话那头的男人揉了揉眼睛，偏头看了看床头柜上的钟“天哪，我都睡到这个点了。你吃饭了吗，Peter”  
“还没有呢，学长。”  
“那出来跟我吃个饭吧”他在床上伸了个懒腰，发出的慵懒声音让Peter面红耳赤，当然，他并不知道。他正脱下他的背心光裸着上身，用肩膀夹着手机，一边在衣柜前挑挑捡捡，今天该穿什么“你想吃什么？”

对，就是这样。  
然后就顺其自然的，Peter放了Ned和MJ的鸽子。  
本来说好了三个人一起去食堂吃饭的，为此还特地把MJ从图书馆里拉了出来。知道事实后的MJ朝天翻了一个巨大的白眼，声称以后Peter再也不要想叫她一起吃饭了。

他早早就在约好的餐厅等候了。  
交叉的双手不断地沁出薄汗，靠在椅背上心不在焉的玩着手机，他试图让自己放松一些。  
直到门口的风铃召来了那位穿着休闲衬衫的男士。  
“学长~这里！”Peter站起来，笑着对他的学长挥了挥手。  
“我想你该选一个靠窗的位子来着，没想到就这么正对着大门口，”他手里还端着个盒子，如果Peter没有猜错那里面一定是个没有啃完的甜甜圈“久等了吧？不好意思啊我在街区里找到了一家新开的甜甜圈店，没忍住。”  
果然。  
“长高了？”他摸了摸Peter柔软的头发，就像是在抚摸一只乖巧可爱的猫。  
“学长！”Peter瞬间红了脸，语气中尽是娇嗔，又十分温顺的让他揉自己的头发“我都多大了还长高呢！你总是把我当小孩子”  
“可不还小嘛，高中那个腼腆害羞的小家伙都长这么大了。”  
直到把最后一口甜甜圈送进了嘴里，他满足的舔了舔嘴唇，嫩粉色的舌头将嘴角多余的糖霜卷入唇舌之间“呼~我想我活过来了。”他摘下了墨镜，露出了那双像被枫糖包裹过一样，比刚刚吃完的甜甜圈还要甜上不少的眼睛，带着笑意望向Peter，一边又翻开了菜单，这边看看，那边看看“你想吃什么？我觉得我该控制一下糖分摄入量了，你觉得呢？”  
“Peter？你在发什么呆呢”  
“啊……我没有！我随便我都可以我很好养活我不挑食的！”  
当Peter回过神来时，矢口否认他在思想开小差这件事。看学长看到痴迷看得无法自拔这种事情说出来未免也太！羞！耻！了！吧！这怎么可以告诉他呢！

“对了Peter，你今天，别真的是只是想打扰我睡觉吧。”  
他慵懒的靠在椅背上，双手环胸直勾勾的看着眼前仍然有些局促不安的少年，这个他密切关注着的少年，可以在他身上看到自己影子的少年。  
“不是的！”Peter抬头，对上他的眼睛，带着些许期待，又有些怯怯的问“我……我要毕业了，所以想请学长来参加我的毕业典礼。”  
突然的安静让Peter手足无措。在Peter眼中，对于Tony来说，可能这确实是算不上什么重要的事儿，本来就不太够休息时间现在提出这种压榨他休息时间的无理要求实在是……  
高中三年加上大学四年，是他主动追逐的Tony Stark的脚步，也确实没有什么理由非要学长来成全他的追逐，这只是他的私心而已，对吧。  
或许这样想会让他觉得，好受一些。  
“如果学长忙的话其实不来也没事的……”

“哦不，不是，我只是在想，我该穿什么衣服出出席你的毕业典礼，才不算有失体面”  
“你的毕业典礼，我当然是要出席的。”  
他怎么可以不出席这个臭小子的毕业典礼呢，这个吵吵闹闹却又敏感的臭小子。  
哼。  
“难道你觉得还有比我更合适的人选吗？”  
他挑眉问道“如果有的话……”  
“没有！当然没有，怎么可能有别人呢”  
Peter打断了他的后半句话，虽然这样看起来十分不礼貌，但是，他可不管那么多了。  
他暗淡的眼神忽然恢复了神采，就像是突然被注入了灵魂一样“您可是唯一的人选啊”  
“哦~我还以为活泼开朗的Peter Parker认识不少学长学姐呢，讲道理这种事应该不需要我亲自出席才对。”  
“学长！！！！！！”  
“好了好了好了，不说了不说了，吃饭，好吧。”

暮色四合。  
礼堂的钟声已经响过六下。  
Peter早已换上了准备已久的正装。  
已经在礼堂外的木桥边上辗转了半个小时了。  
“Hey 学长，晚上好”  
“学长，谢谢你能来参加我的毕业舞会”  
“或者应该先给一个拥抱？”  
“我应该用什么样的姿势去拥抱呢。”  
“是这样……还是……先握手……如果学长不是不喜欢和我拥抱呢……”  
桥边的Peter不断的演示着该如何去打招呼，该用什么样的姿势，或是什么样的亲密度。他很难确定自己在学长心中的位置  
毕竟学长在他心中的位置可没那么简单。  
所以他现在紧张的手都不知道该往哪儿放。  
他只能通过不断的尝试，尝试着模拟各种和Tony相见后的场景和应该做出的反应。  
从中挑选出最优解。  
至少不要让他觉得他过分轻佻，或者过分严肃。  
这可真是太难了。

“Hey boy”  
当来往人流逐渐多起来的时候，Tony悄无声息的走到了Peter身边。  
其实他在一边看了很久自言自语又做着滑稽动作的Peter，他甚至怀疑自己是不是没睡醒从而没有看到Peter身边还有一个人。  
然鹅直到走到了Peter身边，他依旧没有看到空气中还存在着另一个人。  
“你在做什么”  
突然从背后传出来的声音使得Peter身体一僵，  
或者说是虎躯一震。  
完了他话都说不利索了。怎么办怎么办怎么办他黑屏了他死机了他大脑不运转了他要哭了“我我我我我我我我我……我……我没在做什么真的……”  
“哦，我以为你在等我。”  
“啊？是啊我在等你啊学长我真的在等你啊！”  
“那我问你你在做什么你说你没做什么。”  
“我……！！！！！！！！！！”  
合着我演示了一百多种打招呼方式你不按套路出牌？Wtf？  
这谁顶得住。  
Peter万万没想到Tony竟然不按常理出牌，回话回的毫无技术含量而且一点都不体贴。  
这可真要命。

Tony揉了揉他栗色的短发，突然感叹到“长大了。”  
谁说不是呢。Peter高中毕业典礼时向他借正装的场景仍历历在目。如今光阴荏苒，他都大学毕业了。那个时候的他还没有那么健壮，穿着自己的西装总有些空空荡荡的，像是偷穿了大人衣服的孩子，并不合身。  
Peter的手脚从小要比一般人的更加修长一些，也更加纤细一些，这颇具美感的身材本应去练习芭蕾的，因为家庭变故寄养在亲戚家里实在无法开口要求这些，便只好作罢。  
叔父ben的身材和Peter实在相差太大，又来不及去订做一套新的西装，只能求助于万能的学长。  
如今这个由学长庇护的学弟，长大了。  
Tony愈发靠近Peter，他的手从Peter的腋下穿过，他想去帮他正一正西装背后，再绕回来正一正领子，毕竟西装如果穿不合体的话实在是太奇怪了。  
可这个姿势实在是太引人遐想了。  
这下Peter的系统完全瘫痪死机了。  
唯一值得庆幸的是在Tony离开之前，他抱住了他。  
“oh boy，该长大了。别总像抱妈妈一样抱着我，这可太紧了。”他象征性的拍拍Peter的背，示意他大庭广众之下注意分寸，虽然Peter身上的淡淡的香水味儿让他沉迷，让他不得不去想一些深夜话题“我只是想帮你正一正你的西装而已，还有你的领结”  
“这可是门艺术”  
他从他怀中退出来，然后一本正经的帮他理着口袋中的领巾和领结，他尽量控制自己想再拥抱他的欲望，让自己看起来平静而淡定，心中的暗潮汹涌，那都是不可见人的秘密啊。  
“oh sorry……”Peter低着头，任由学长给他摆弄着衣领“我以为……”  
“你以为什么？”他接下了Peter的话。  
哦他可真讨厌。Tony想到。当然，这个他指的是Tony自己。  
为什么非要把一切都明晃晃的说穿呢。  
倒不是说暧昧不清有多好，或是他有多享受暧昧给他带来的那种隐秘的快乐，只是他觉得此情此景实在不该表明心迹。  
当Peter正打算表明自己的心意时，礼堂传来了乐曲声。  
晚宴要开始了。  
他松了口气。  
而另一个他，暗自攥紧了拳头又无力的放开，抬起头对上一双明亮的眼眸。

“走吧，晚会要开始了。”

其实这样的场合他并不陌生，大大小小参与了不少，每次作为学校代表被派出去参加研讨会或是讲学，总有大大小小的晚会酒会推脱不开，作为学校的门面，怎么说都不好推脱。  
他厌烦这些流于形式寒暄，这太过无趣。  
“友情并不会因为一次晚会而建立，除非你想来上一炮”他端着香槟隐藏在角落中暗自想到“419或许是不错的选择。”  
有趣的学霸Peter Parker早就不知道被多少女生包围着争相结识，Tony则识趣的走到一边，甚至顺着楼梯上了二楼，倚着扶栏摇晃着手中的浅色液体，一边看着楼下被女生包围，显得有些受宠若惊的Peter。  
侃侃而谈。有意思。  
说实话这可不是什么好滋味儿。  
他扁了扁嘴，毕业晚会无聊也是正常的事，何况是Peter的毕业晚会。  
顺手从酒保的托盘上换了一杯香槟，瞥了一眼楼下聊得欢畅的Peter Parker，默默转头推门去了外边儿的露天阳台。  
月明星稀，确实是个好天气，适合赏月。  
他一个人倚着扶栏默不作声，不知道是在想心事还是想个什么。  
以至于有人出现在他身后，他都不曾发觉。  
“Tony Stark”  
从阴影中走出来的那个男人身上带着些酒气，口中喃喃着Tony的名字，举着香槟杯向他靠近，那眼神中带着阴冷和黏腻，像是从沼泽中捞出了一对眼球戴上一样。  
什么样的人会让Tony觉得很讨厌呢。  
就像这样的，当名字从他口中吐出时他甚至觉得恶心。  
这让他感到不适，十分不适。  
他不由的皱了皱眉，这令人窒息的味道实在让他觉得头疼。  
“抱歉，你认错人了”他随便想了个理由，冷冷的回答道，甚至连看都不愿意多看他一眼，转身就要走，厌恶之情溢于言表“我可不是什么Tony Stark”  
他莫名的让他觉得窒息。  
正推开门准备离开露天阳台往宴厅去，却撞入一个怀抱。  
“学长，终于找到你了。”是非常熟悉的声音，危机解除了√  
Peter一把抱住了Tony，又埋在他脖颈间蹭了两下，像只找到了主人不断撒娇的小奶狗“我以及你走了呢……”  
“我走去哪里？还是你希望我现在就走？”他用眼神示意Peter离开露天阳台，往室内厅走，Peter也很快就理解了他的意思。  
“我没有那个意思！我是，我是想你陪我的……”  
他低下头，捏着Tony的袖口轻轻的摇了摇“我没有故意把你抛下哦……我只是被那群女生围住了……你知道的，我不擅长对付这些。”  
“我看你们聊的很欢快啊，”他一本正经的说“有趣的学霸Parker先生有着十分好的人缘，大家都争相和他做朋友，尤其是女性，根本无法阻挡Parker先生的魅力。”

“我没有……你知道的，我只想跟您一起。”  
“我可不知道”  
“那您现在知道了吗?”

Peter Parker直勾勾的盯着那一双琥珀一样晶莹的双眼“那现在呢，您知道了吗”他一步一步靠近他，直到Tony没有退路，靠在了高大而粗壮的罗马柱上。  
正好能够遮住二人身影的罗马柱。  
“你喝酒了？”Tony闻到了些许酒味，皱了眉，问道“你是忘记自己的酒量有多差了吗？”  
“我就喝了一杯香槟。您还没有回答我的问题呢，学长。您现在知道了吗？”  
【Peter内心：老子还不是为了酒壮怂人胆吗？要不然我喝个屁】  
“知道什么。”装傻充愣的一把好手Tony Stark生平最会打太极，能推的问题尽量推，能不回答的问题尽量不回答，能装傻尽量装傻，人嘛，难得糊涂“你觉得我应该知道什么”  
“知道我只想跟你在一起。”他将手臂撑在罗马柱上，将Tony卡在自己与罗马柱之间那一臂的距离中“知道我仰慕你，知道我愿意追随你，知道我想和你在一起。”  
“知道我已经成年，知道我可以追求我自己所执着的事情，知道我拥有爱人的能力。”  
“你知道了吗，Tony，我爱你”他低声喃喃道“我爱你”  
“你喝醉了”Tony低下头，试图否定他所说的那些，这是他的本能反应“你喝醉了。”  
“我没有喝醉，一杯香槟还无法使我失去理智。”  
Peter捧起了Tony垂着的脑袋，紧张到沁出汗珠的手掌捂在Tony因晚风而吹得冰凉的脖颈上“我没有喝醉，Tony。我很清醒”  
“从高中我遇到你的那一天开始，我就注定是要追随你了。”  
“图书馆门口同撑一把伞，食堂里同一个窗口前后站位，包括课桌上莫名其妙多出来的零食和甜甜圈，你生病时那些工整认真的笔记，你以为那些都是巧合吗？”  
“那些从来都不是。Tony，那些从来都不是。”  
他的眼圈微微泛红，同样棕色的瞳孔里印着Tony的脸庞，他隐约可以猜到那些是出自谁的手笔，可是当实锤出现时，他仍然有些困惑。  
“现在，您知道了吗？”  
“我追随着你的步伐，借着自己的小聪明考来了跟你一样的大学，同一个系，哪怕那对我来说很难，并不是我擅长的领域。”  
“我拼命的想吸引你的注意，又提升自己，希望你看到我时候并不会因为我不够优秀而对毫不在意。我现在做到了……”

Tony拽着Peter的领结，吻了上去。  
发狠的吻他，就像是想把人吞入肚中吃干抹净。  
嚣张而放肆的侵略着他口中的每一寸领土，大张旗鼓，毫不留情。  
牙齿磕到了软肉也不停歇，吞噬着他口中的津液，品尝着他的味道。  
“那你现在知道了吗？”直到Peter快要喘不过气来，他才肯放开“你这个接吻不会换气的臭小子。”

“今晚的月色真美”  
“您也是。”

他跪趴在Tony身上，低下头去，灼热的吻落在了灿若星辰的双眸上，他那令人无法自拔的迷人双眸，多少次令他迷失其中，无法自拔。  
他吻过他温暖而柔软的双唇，连带着小胡子，一同亲吻着，与他的喉结。  
急躁的抽开了恼人的领带，用唇齿解开了他的第一颗纽扣，涎液打湿了他的一小块衬衫，透出了麦色皮肤。  
他能感受到他急促而又灼热的呼吸，喷在他的胸膛上，成为了催化剂，不断的发酵成化不开的情欲。

第二颗……

第三颗……

第四颗……

直到裸露出了整个因性欲而泛起一片粉红的胸膛。  
他要求用领带覆住他的双眼。  
他用舌尖轻轻勾勒出他胸前凸起的形状，从柔软的粉嫩，慢慢变得坚挺。

“唔…Peter…我好难受…嗯…”

吟哦不断从他的双唇间吐出。  
尽管他尽力抑制着，尽量不让自己发出那令人面红耳赤的声音。  
可他不知道的是，他齿贝轻咬着下唇的模样，正如同塞壬吸引水手一般吸引着身上那只横冲直撞的幼兽，甚至可以说，是勾引。  
他越是克制，便越似勾引。

他不断扭动着身躯，寻找着Peter的怀抱，他想，他想要。  
棉质内裤早已无法掩盖他的欲望，他坚挺而又滚烫的欲望。一滩水渍早已在裤头晕染开来，Peter帮他褪下了那一层碍事儿的棉布，滚烫的肉棒直直的挺立在他面前，冰凉的双手握住了它，这样的刺激使得Tony浑身一阵激灵，接着便感受到了自己的大兄弟被什么湿润而温暖的东西包裹了。  
“嗯……”  
理智被整个摧毁了，一瞬间，犹如高楼坍塌。  
他无法控制自己的声音，叫了出来。

“我该怎么办呢，学长？”  
一切都停止了。  
吐出不少晶莹液体的前端失去了原有的温暖的秘密花园。  
胸前挺立的粉红也不再被温柔的抚慰。  
Tony快要崩溃了。  
“Peter……别……别停……”  
他带着哭腔与鼻音，凭本能的想要寻找他的爱人，可身上却软的无法动弹。  
他好难受。  
“学长……你还没有告诉我，我该怎么做，才能让你不那么难受呢”  
他的指尖划过他的胸膛，引起他一身的鸡皮疙瘩，却又止步于此。  
“含……含住它……”  
他颤抖着，欲望控制了他所有的感官，他甚至无法完整的说出一句话。  
“哦～像这样吗？”他再次吻上了他滚烫的下体，却并没有急着将它含住，而是吻舔着柱身上的每一条沟壑，每一条青筋，和后面的囊袋，每一个角落都被照顾的妥帖。  
Peter何尝不想狠狠地进入学长温暖的后穴呢？可是相比于那些，他更愿意品尝他欲求不满而流出的生理性泪水，还有那令人疯狂的低声呜咽。  
“唔……”他紧紧的攥着床单“Peter……”  
“学长还没有回答我呢～是不是这样？”他强忍着自己的欲火，不由分说的便将柱身含入嘴里，并附赠了一个简直要人命的深喉“还是……这样？”  
Peter从来没有和别人做过这样的事，第一次深喉有些不舒服，可是他甘之如饴。而Tony是确确实实的是爽的要人命。  
Peter的温热湿润的舌尖不断的在前端舔舐，挑逗着Tony敏感的神经，双手不断的撸动着柱身，深深浅浅的开始吞吐，还不忘刺激后边的囊袋。  
在连续不断的做了好几个深喉之后，Tony的低声呜咽愈发亢奋起来“是……是这样……好舒服”  
“那还有呢？”  
Peter捏上Tony的臀瓣，还使坏的拍了一下他圆润饱满的翘臀。又向里探索了几分，探入了Tony的后穴，早已湿润到泥泞不堪的温暖后穴。  
他眼前早已被濡湿的绀色领带被温柔的取下，取而代之的是一只温暖的手。  
透过指缝可以看到他微红的眼眶，和还没有干的泪痕，蜜棕色的眼睛蒙着一层氤氲的水汽。  
“后……后面……想要……”  
“要我进去吗？学长~”   
他将先行探入的手抽出来，引发了Tony的不满，他哼哼唧唧的说着不成语句的词，表达着自己的不快。  
“别着急……我可不忍心弄伤你。”他从抽屉里取出了润滑剂，挤了一坨在手上，再次探入了那湿润而滑腻的后穴“如果就这样把你玩坏了，我会觉得是我的责任的”他湿漉漉而更显无辜的大眼睛的对上了那双被枫糖浸泡过琥珀般的双眼。  
他在帮他扩张后穴，年轻有力的少年将手指一根根的深入了他的神秘之地，恶作剧一般的勾起手指挑逗着内壁，越来越多的液体沿着手指顺流而下。除了Tony更加疯狂的颤抖和呻吟，他甚至可以感受到Tony的小穴咬着他的手指不肯放开。  
“哦~学长……别这样，难道手指就可以满足你了吗？”  
“我可不想只用手指就将让你达到高潮”  
他坏笑道。抽出手指，带出的透明液体，那一层覆盖在他手指上的透明液体，在昏黄的灯光下闪着光，他将那些液体涂抹在自己肿胀的分身上，直挺挺的送入了Tony后穴。  
“唔^深一点……再……”  
之后再也没有多余的话语了，那些被快感碾碎的理智化成了支离破碎的呻吟声尽数被Peter吞进了肚中。他能感觉到Peter在他的体内，有意无意的碾压过那个让他颤抖的敏感点，直到最深处，那个让他叫到嗓子快要沙哑的最深处。  
“Tony……Tony……”  
Peter嘴中不断呼喊着他所爱之人的姓名，一边不断的撸动着爱人的柱身，直到Tony将滚烫的液体喷射在他的手中，而他则将热液喷射在爱人体内。  
他和他同时到达了高潮。  
他喘着粗气，用颤抖的手揉了揉胸前那一团毛绒绒的栗色短发，紧紧抱着那个在趴在他身上的年轻躯体，似乎是要把他揉进自己的身体融进骨血里一般。  
“我爱你，Peter”  
他轻声呢喃，似梦呓一般轻飘如羽，却带着山盟海誓般的坚定。  
“我想我爱你并不比你爱我少，学长大人。”  
“事到如今还要叫学长吗？”他连眉头都懒得皱一下“没想到你是这样的Peter Parker？”  
“I’m sorry,my lover，my sun，my sweetheart，Tony Stark。”  
“这还差不多。”

“Mr.Stark深谙教学之道，想必是久经战场，桃李芬芳吧。”  
他趴在Tony的胸膛上，用食指在他的胸前画着圈圈，一边说道“何况您这般英俊帅气，想必是情场老手了吧？”  
“那么像Peter Parker这样优秀且帅气的男孩子，一定也是久经沙场阅人无数了吧？要不然怎么会对这档子事儿这么轻车熟路。”  
“我才没有呢！”  
他突然支起身子严肃的看着Tony，争辩道“我当然没有！”  
之后又继续软绵绵的趴在爱人身上“这些事情可都是我梦寐以求的事啊……都是我在梦中联系过千万遍的事啊，怎么可能会再出错呢。”  
“傻瓜，除了你，谁敢爬上我的床，谁能爬上我的床，谁又能这样嚣张的挑逗着我的敏感点，一次一次的让我疯狂让我失智，谁敢这样嚣张的说，想取悦我，让我爽呢。”

“除了你，还能有谁？”  
“我不管！爬上你床的只能是我！只能有我！你只能是我的！”

说着，Peter再次扑了上去，不由分说的用自己的唇舌撬开了爱人的唇齿，疯狂的夺取着爱人口中的甜美。  
而此时此刻，他的下身也逐渐硬挺了起来，硌在两人之间。  
“你……”  
Tony惊叹于Peter惊人的体力。  
“我要……可以吗……”

【Tony：我TM说不可以有用吗？？？？？？？？？】  
【Peter：其实没有什么卵用……】  
【Tony：那你问个啥？？？？？？？？？？？】

================end================


End file.
